The present invention relates to a fast control device for high-voltage switchgear, in particular a grounding disconnector which is equipped with a moving contact, which fast control device comprises a spring for storing mechanical energy, a cocking mechanism for cocking the spring and comprising an electric motor organized to rotate at least one rotary part organized to take up two stable positions corresponding respectively to the spring being cocked and to the spring being not cocked, said cocking mechanism being provided with a connection rod coupled to an actuating mechanism for actuating a moving contact, the connection rod being associated with a brake shock-absorber device acting as an abutment for said connection rod in the positions that it takes up when said rotary part takes up said two stable positions.
A device of that type is known from the French patent application published under the number 2 766 961. In that device, a single shock-absorber, constituted, for example, by an abutment made of rubber, received in a cylindrical bushing, and mounted rigidly in the housing of the device, co-operates with a connection rod coupled to the control mechanism for controlling a moving contact so as to stop the connection rod in its two stable positions and so as to absorb the resulting shocks.
That device is not entirely satisfactory as regards the shock-absorber which is subjected to violent shocks by absorbing suddenly the decelerations of the connection rod.
An object of the present invention is to mitigate the drawbacks of the prior art by providing a device in which the shock-absorbing for the connection rod coupled to the control mechanism for controlling the moving contact takes place effectively and economically satisfactorily.
This object is achieved by a fast control device for high voltage switchgear, wherein the brake shock-absorber device comprises at least one hydraulic shock-absorber mounted on a fixed support secured to the housing of the device having a spring member. This spring member serves to contribute to absorbing the shocks undergone when the connection rod comes into abutment. As a result, the fixing of the shock-absorber proper and the stability of its mounting on its support inside the housing of the device are made safe and reliable.